User talk:Maniac Cop
Your unbanned, they were just trolling around. 02:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so maybe banning you twice was a little too much, and I'm sure I'll be punished accordingly, a special strike. But it was worth it. Let's get some things straight here, Mollusc. I'll even organize them so even you can make out these points. 1. I'm not an admin, so it's a bit out my jurisdiction to handle behavorial problems, but it's getting to the point where you're unbearable to be around. Even Bya said that you're not getting another chance, considering the generous amounts you've recieved in the past. 2. Stop making these whiny-ass blogs. No one cares and you're just asking for more hurt. 3. Grow up. Stop acting like a child. No one likes your butthurt childish attitude. Bya and Exxers, you're "friends" only tolerate you because they're decent like that. I am not. Deal with it. 4. No one wants to pity you. You're not welcome unless you learn to deal with your problems like an adult instead of throwing these petty tantrums. 5. This "everyone's just a hater" attitude needs to fucking stop. It's a good mindset to ignore actual hate and insults, but when you throw logic out the window and kick everyone to the curb when they try to instill some sense in you is just idiotic to the fullest extent. We aren't insulting (except for Ermac and I occasionally) when we try to be realistic. 6. My signature does apply to you. You are not fabulous. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 03:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Custom sig, you say? Xperia 02:28, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Custom Sig Come to the chat and I'll make you one. [[User:Zombiedeath|'''Zombiedeath]][[User talk:Zombiedeath|'"I'm way too up to back down"']] 02:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to use my sig. >_> 02:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) "banning" http://ttgdime.com/dimegrab/images/6fe499.png 02:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) AW HELL NAW Well, I was going to just ignore you until you faded away like the transient child you are, but you struck it too far in the chat today. Your bigoted, pathetic attempts at insults and trolling were awful. Do you want to be hated? Is that it? You're so unbelievabely stupid, it's laughable. In fact, your entire personality is like that of a failed joke. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 01:06, April 7, 2012 (UTC) (inb4youchildishlyinsultmysexualityand/ormyintelligence) You got one thing wrong Vap. HIs entire LIFE is like that of a failed joke. '''Zombiedeath Talk Mortal Kombat 03:26,4/7/2012 03:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Molly You're banned! :3 You're an ignorant, hypocritical, egotistical, moronic, racist bigot. We don't need shitty users such as you, so uh, yeah, GTFO. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 03:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) So..... You turn out to be a racist, first an ignorant, hypocritcal, begging little shit and then you turn out to be a racist? Mate sort out your life we made it obvious we were not going to forgive you but you kept coming back like a lost puppy, you tried socialising with us we brushed you off, now you start acting racist to Ermac? I'm harsh but I know the limits with insults get some self control k? —Riley Heligo 18:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I hope you enjoyed your little "surprise". It was a gift from the heart, just for you! I personally put the bow on it for you, so I hope you enjoy every minute of it. Have fun being unimportant! Ermacpunk15 We are many, you are but one 4-8-12 9:38 (UTC)